Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes
''Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes ''is a anime series that is a spin-off to Yu-Gi-Oh! It takes place after Arc-V and before VRAINS. Summary The shows sets with a girl named Junko Yuasa (Juno Yusa in English dub) coming into town called Neo Domino City in search of her mother, who has mysteriously disappeared and she will face some enemies with the help of her new friends and a young teen girl named Starlight, who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Characters Main Characters Junko Yuasa/Juno Yusa (Yuasa Junko) :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Sarah Natochenny (English) :The main protagonist of the series who is searching for her mother. She has a street smart personality and a great Dueliest who never loses a duel. Her ace Duel Monster is the Stealth Ninja Girl. She saves Starlight from danger twice and becomes connected to her, giving her The Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Starlight (Starrightu) :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :The secondary protagonist of the series who acompanies Junko on her search for her mother. She has no memory of her life, but does know that she was taken care of by Haruka. She is connected to Junko who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox (Fujii Miyako) :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese); Erica Mendez (English) :Miyako is a high school student and is the first person Junko meets and becomes her friend. She is book smart and doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches her how to play. She is the first person to know about Starlight's existents. Her father is a Duelist Champion. Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell (Sugiyama Hideaki) :Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese); Wayne Grayson (English) :Hideaki is Miyako's best friend and also becomes Junko's friend. Like Miyako, he's book smart and doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches him how to play. He doesn't know about Starlight's existents. Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox (Fujii Takayuki) :Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese); Veronica Taylor (English) :Takayuki is Miyako's 8 year old brother. He is a junior duelist and he is very obnoxious. He can easily annoyed his big sister or Junko. He doesn't know about Starlight's existents. Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers (Nakajima Haruka) :Voiced by: Aya Endō (Japanese); Erika Harlacher (English) :A girl who befriends Junko and is a assistant to Sensei Shibata. She took care of Starlight for a long time before she even met Junko. She is not a duelist because she doesn't like to see Duel Monsters getting hurt. She has a secret that nobody knows. Drako Otsuka (Otsuka Drako) :Voiced by: Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese); Andrew Francis (English) :A mysterious boy who came into town for no reason. He is a strong duelist and his ace Duel Monster is the Black Wolf Beast. He is served as Junko's love interest. He may or may not know about Starlight's existents. Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart (Shibata-sensei) :Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese); Ted Lewis (English) :Miyako and Hideaki's high school teacher and Haruka's boss. He takes Junko into his home until Junko finds her mother. He knows about Starlight's existents. Supporting Characters Lila Yamagata (Yamagata Lila) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lila is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a bookworm Hitoshi Sugiyama/Hunk Madsion (Sugiyama Hitoshi) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); Samuel Vincent (English) :Hitoshi is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who always picks on them and bullies other students. Tetsu Wakayama/Lenny Whithalets (Wakayama Tetsu) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Tetsu is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a scrawny nerd and has the biggest crush on Junko, but Junko always rejects him. He is also jealous of Drako's love for Junko. Kaiya Yuasa/Kayla Yusa (Yuasa Kaiya) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Kaiya is Junko's mother who disappeared prior to the series and now Junko is searching for her. Ami Yuasa/Amy Yusa (Yuasa Ami) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Ami is Junko's 8 year old sister who is very sick since the age of 5 and is going to be in surgery to make her feel better, but Junko fears she might lose her. Michiko Ueda/Stephanie Richmont (Ueda Michiko) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Michiko is a Champion of the Duelist Contest and is Miyako's rival. Antagonists Otakashi/Ozzy the Ultimate Skull Leader :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Otakashi is the Leader of Team Fang (Skull Gang in the English dub) who is after Junko and her friends for unknown reason. Episodes Season 1: Mother Trouble Saga Season 2: Elf Domain Saga Season 3: Dueling Champion Tournament Saga Season 4: Dark Forces Saga Season 5: Star Kingdom Saga Gallery Juno Yusa.png|Junko Yuasa/Juno Yusa Starlight.png|Starlight Annie Wilcox.png|Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox Reuben Mitchell.png|Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell Ethan Wilcox.png|Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox Hope Summers.png|Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers Drako Otsuka.png|Drako Otsuka Professor Stewart.png|Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Anime